


The Lady with the sun behind her head

by LilithK



Category: Dragon Age (Tabletop RPG)
Genre: Dragon Age Lore, Gen, Original Character(s), Orlais (Dragon Age), Orlais (Dragon Age) Bashing, Orlesian Chevaliers
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:40:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24543202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilithK/pseuds/LilithK
Summary: 9:26 del Dragón, frontera de Orlais con Nevarra. Tras una larga y complicada serie de batallas, las tropas orlesianas salen victoriosas y consiguen un disputado trozo de terreno de los campos de Ghislain. En la posterior celebración, el comandante de las tropas, un chevalier proveniente de una rica y poderosa familia de Lydes, conoce a una extraña mujer de piel morena que le llama la atención irremediablemente... ¿Quién podrá ser y cuál será su propósito ahí?Una corta historia del trasfondo de mi personaje de la campaña de rol de Dragon Age: Lothair Pontmercy.





	The Lady with the sun behind her head

La taberna bullía como pocas veces los meseros habían visto. Viviendo en una zona tan alejada del centro del Imperio, estaban más acostumbrados a hospedar a viajeros que se iban tal cual venían y a la clientela escasa pero fiel cuyos nombres y rostros conocían más que bien. Ahora, los parroquianos de siempre eran apenas una cara conocida en medio del tumulto jolgorioso que demandaba un constante movimiento de bebida y comida. Apenas daban abasto, ni en las cocinas ni en las mesas, pero no podían quejarse: les habían pagado por adelantado y de forma cuantiosa. Y hasta que no sacaran el último colmillete asado del fuego, hasta que no vertieran el último cuenco de guiso o quedara una gota en el último barril de cerveza, no pensaban parar. Así se lo habían encomendado y así lo requería la suma de dinero que habían recibido a cambio de dejarles celebrar una victoria en su humilde taberna. Según había conseguido discernir en la conversación, era todo un pelotón de soldados que venían de reclamar un importante terreno en las llanuras de Ghislain, disputado largo y tendido con la vecina Nevarra. La batalla debía haber sido larga y ardua, viendo el aspecto debilitado y maltrecho de muchos de ellos, pero ahora sólo buscaban escaparse por un instante del peso de la guerra y festejar su épico logro.

La joven hija salía de las cocinas con dos enormes bandejas repletas de comida caliente y jarras llenas hasta los topes, atravesando a toda prisa la sala mientras sorteaba como podía los brazos que pretendían tocarla, ya fuera para llamarle la atención o para alcanzar alguna parte de su cuerpo que claramente no quería que fuera invadida. Dejó las dos bandejas habilidosamente y le dio incluso tiempo a golpear una mano indiscreta antes de salir de vuelta a por más. Paró en seco, sin embargo, cuando la puerta se abrió, una parte de ella temiendo que fuera más gente a la que atender. Sin embargo, pudo respirar tranquila cuando las candelas a ambos lados sólo iluminaron la silueta de una única armadura. Entre destellos dorados, la figura se hizo paso y con un movimiento se quitó el engalanado casco que acababa en un penacho de largas y suntuosas plumas rojas, mostrando su rostro. La camarera casi saltó del sitio del susto cuando escuchó un rugido al casi unísono de parte de los soldados, que celebraban la llegada de su comandante con un fervor que ella sólo podía imaginar que se vería reflejado en el campo de batalla. Ella se recompuso lo más rápido que pudo y se sujetó las faldas, haciendo una leve reverencia conforme su magnánimo benefactor pasaba por delante de ella.

— _Monsieur_ —saludó, cortésmente, sin atreverse a mirarle demasiado, por experiencia de lo que podía llegar a pasar si alguien como ella miraba demasiado. El hombre le dio un leve toque en el hombro, con una gentileza que no se esperaría de un soldado y que parecía más bien una forma de infundirle ánimo. Ella levantó la mirada, con ojillos de cervatillo y se topó con una cálida sonrisa en sus labios.

—Espero que mis hombres no estén molestando mucho —comentó, con voz tranquila pero poderosa, como si su rango de noble dejara marca en su forma de hablar. Ella negó vehemente con la cabeza.

—Son muchos, _monsieur_ , pero el trabajo es trabajo —además, con lo mucho que les había pagado para que pudieran recrearse, poco le importaba a ella o a su familia la pasajera molestia. ¡Casi podrían pagarse una nueva taberna, por el hálito del Hacedor!—. Serviremos gustosos a sus tropas hasta que levante el sol de hacer falta. Una nueva victoria en nombre de nuestra amada Emperatriz Celene debe ser siempre festejada por todo lo alto.

El hombre soltó un bufido por la nariz, desviando la mirada, su sonrisa aún más amplia y misteriosa y siguió su camino. Conforme se acercó a las mesas, una nueva oleada de gritos por todo lo alto se hizo eco en el bajo techo de la taberna. El caballero de la armadura dorada levantó los hombros y alzó las manos, como rindiéndose a los vítores en los que le querían inundar.

—¡Comandante!

—¡Ya era hora!

—¡Camarera! ¡Otra ronda, esta se nos acaba!

—¡Los muslitos de colmillete están para morirse, Comandante!

—¡Señor, únase a la fiesta!

—¡Sí, eso, únase, únase! ¡Hay fiesta para rato!

—¡Eh, mamones, levantad el culo, que tenemos que brindar en su honor!

—¡Eso, eso, un brindis!

Los soldados que parecían de mayor rango se acercaron al _chevalier_ de la armadura dorada, tendiéndole una jarra vacía y haciendo un gesto al mesero para que la llenara. El padre de la joven camarera corrió de inmediato, portando una botella que ella sabía que era el vino más caro de la bodega, uno que la gente de a pie no podía ni soñar en costearse, reservado para los paladares más exigentes de la nobleza que pudiera pasar por allí, si bien fuera sólo de pura casualidad. Golpeándole la espalda con fuerza, le llevaron al centro de la estancia, sin dejar de hablarle, persuadiéndole para que les hiciera caso y dijera unas palabras. Por mucho que intentó que le dejaran en paz y no lo arrastraran al foco de atención, le fue imposible convencer al tumulto y se rindió a sus deseos, preparándose para un discurso. El griterío se intensificó notablemente cuando vieron que tomaba una silla para poder subirse en ella (si bien antes tuvo la decencia de pedir permiso al mesero para hacerlo… Harto curioso que lo hiciera, considerando que, por su condición de noble, simplemente podría hacer lo que quisiera y no tendrían derecho alguno de reprocharle). La camarera, que se había colocado al lado de su padre, se preguntó cómo pretendía ser escuchado entre tanto ruido, más su pregunta fue rápidamente disipada en cuanto el _chevalier_ alzó una enguantada mano y disipó de golpe todo escándalo; la propia energía que el hombre parecía despedir era suficiente para hacer callar a un batallón tumultuoso. Abrió sus redondos ojillos y tragó saliva, mirándole con intensidad en el absoluto silencio, como lo hacía su padre y el resto, embelesada con el resplandor áureo de su armadura, casi mágico, que parecía sumirla en un hechizo.

—Soldados míos, mis camaradas, mis compañeros de armas durante tanto —se dirigió a ellos y respondieron con un rugido corto e inarmónico que cesó de inmediato para dejarle continuar—, esta noche me dirijo a vosotros una vez más, más no en el fragor de la batalla. Mis palabras no son órdenes, son elogios. No merecéis menos que palabras de orgullo y reconocimiento por vuestro trabajo. “Victoria” es una palabra grandiosa y conspicua, una que las altas esferas usan sin ton ni son, que los nobles pronunciamos con el pecho henchido. Pero a vosotros os vale una soberana _mierda_ la palabra victoria —la camarera pestañeó, sin terminar de creer que alguien como él había usado un lenguaje tan soez. Los soldados sólo se carcajearon, como si fuera algo de lo más normal—. ¡Las victorias son pasajeras, son vacuas, son desalmadas! ¡Quienes pronuncian victoria no la viven, no luchan por ella, no _sangran_ por ella! No hemos conseguido la victoria, hemos ganado la maldita batalla que nos encomendaron librar. ¡Una batalla en la que habéis luchado con todo el sudor de vuestras frentes y la sangre de vuestras venas, una que nos ha costado muchas vidas de compañeros que esta noche no beberán con nosotros! —paró un segundo, dejando el silencio absorberse y hundirse en los pechos de todos los presentes. Se relamió los labios, mirando a ambos lados, antes de alzar su jarra y proseguir su discurso— La victoria no nos devolverá a nuestros caídos, pero nos insta a sentir orgullo de lo que hemos conseguido. Un maldito trozo recuperado de las manos de la maldita Nevarra, ¿a quién le importa? Sólo es tierra, y sin embargo he recibido por ello un mensaje real felicitándome por tal proeza. Ellos no entienden lo que os ha costado esa tierra a vosotros, nunca lo querrán saber. Y justo por eso tenéis que olvidaros de todos esos relamidos enmascarados y enorgulleceros vosotros mismos de vuestros logros. Si estáis aquí, si me escucháis ahora, es que estáis _vivos_ y eso, creedme, es más que suficiente. Así que alzad la copa por lo que más deseéis: el honor, la victoria, el esfuerzo, la rabia, el luto, la vida que aún guardáis… ¡Cualquier excusa es más que suficiente para tener la celebración que merecemos! Hemos llorado a nuestros muertos y hemos tratado a nuestros heridos, los fuegos de la refriega se han extinguido y estamos todos aquí, al fin aquí. ¡Y es nuestra la hora de festejar! ¡Mis soldados, me habéis seguido en la batalla y este brindis es por vosotros! ¡Por vuestro honor, por vuestro esfuerzo y por vuestra valentía! ¡Levantad vuestras copas, mis hermanos en la batalla, y bebed por los caídos que dejan vacías las sillas! ¡Por todos y cada uno de vosotros, bravos soldados! ¡Por la Emperatriz Celene y por nuestro honorable Imperio de Orlais y su eterna gloria bajo el manto del Hacedor y su fiel Andraste!

De golpe, el intenso bramido azotó la estancia como un temporal, el sonido de las jarras chocándose entre ellas precediendo al de los vítores, brindis y salvas que se dijeron antes de beber. El comandante miró a su jarra, su mirada perdida en el interior, casi como si observara su propio reflejo en el líquido que contenía, y soltó un bufido divertido antes de alzarla de nuevo y beberla de un trago, provocando que los que andaban más cerca hicieran un sonido mientras tragaba y una ovación cuando la golpeó, ya vacía, contra la mesa. Los aplausos se mantuvieron un largo rato, a pesar de que el caballero claramente les señalizaba con su mano que pararan.

La comida, sin embargo, amenazaba con enfriarse pronto, así que se vieron tristemente obligados a dedicarse a zampar como cochinos que no creían en el mañana por llegar. Seguían haciendo un ruido notable, pero era más soportable que su griterío, mayormente por tener la boca llena casi todo el tiempo.

Las horas fueron pasando y los colmilletes sobre las mesas ya no eran más que huesos más que roídos, y el alcohol ya era lo único que corría. La mujer del mesero había conseguido, a ultimísima hora, convencer a un bardo que estaba hospedándose allí que tocara algo para amenizar la velada, y ahora los soldados que no estaban en sus mesas, charlando entre ellos, estaban en primera fila, deleitándose con las rimas del bardo y el afinado sonido de su laúd o riéndose de él; el resto se podría encontrar ya en el suelo, vencidos por su borrachera. Nada fuera de lo común en una taberna, por desgracia.

Ahora que gozaba de una relativa paz, el comandante de la dorada armadura estaba en su mesa, bebiendo en paz junto a un par de sus más allegados. No era tan notable como para que alguien le hubiera llamado la atención al respecto, pero no le había quitado los ojos de encima a uno de sus soldados; uno que, al contrario que el resto, iba bien pertrechado como señal de su considerable fortuna y estatus social. No era, como él mismo, un _chevalier_ , pero eso no le hacía menos de lo que él, en resumidas cuentas, era: un militar con una familia poderosa a sus espaldas. Había notado que el soldado, Raoul de Ponçe, había estado gran parte del tiempo tonteando con una mujer que no reconocía. Al principio no le dio gran importancia, pensando que a lo mejor era una prostituta intentando hacer su trabajo como buenamente podía, pensando que debía ser su día de suerte si era capaz de acostarse con alguien con tanto dinero como él. Pero había detalles que le hacían pensar que aquello no era cierto. Mirándola bien, la mujer no parecía ser pobre en absoluto: llevaba joyas al cuello, finas más no por ello de poco valor y la seda de su cinto debía ser probablemente una de esas telas rivaínas hiladas con hebras doradas cuyo precio se triplicaba casi cuando la traían importada a los mercados de Val Royeaux. Además, para su desgracia, había visto a de Ponçe tratar con putas elfas y la sutileza no era lo que le caracterizaba. Les metía mano bajo la falda y agarraba sus senos mientras ellas se sentaban en sus rodillas y él bebía y conversaba con sus amigos como si nada. Con esta mujer estaba siendo casi, _casi_ cauto. Tenía su brazo sobre el respaldo de su asiento, uno de sus dedos jugueteando con un mechón de pelo de ella que caía, rebelde, a la espalda; no sabía cómo de obvio sería para ella desde su posición, pero desde la de su mesa, él podía ver como de Ponçe no dejaba de mirar su escote lujuriosamente, su mano libre tamborileando en la mesa, como si estuviera impaciente por tocarla.

Podría haber hecho la vista gorda al respecto, pero el maldito de Ponçe le había dado todas las razones habidas y por haber para sospechar de él, así que eso mismo hizo. No quería por nada del mundo que aquella noche acabara mal, sus camaradas no lo merecían.

Se levantó de su asiento, disculpándose a sus acompañantes que ni siquiera parecieron escucharle, tan concentrados como estaban en su juego de cartas, y se llevó consigo la botella de vino, que aún estaba medio llena. Se posicionó en una mesa alejada del bullicio y se quedó mirando a la mujer hasta que ella le vio a él. El caballero hizo un gesto con la mano, discreto, indicándole que viniera a donde estaba, y tomó asiento en una de las sillas. Ella se tomó un par de minutos antes de levantarse, su vaso en la mano, encaminándose hacia aquella mesa con un contoneo de caderas que no supo discernir si era por coqueteo o exceso de alcohol.

Él la miró de abajo a arriba, ahora que la tenía enfrente. Una mujer voluptuosa y de piel tostada, clara señal que era norteña. Tenía, sin embargo, una buena mata de pelo rubio que llevaba en un moño desarreglado pero elegante. Cualquier hombre hubiera mencionado en letras mayúsculas el tamaño de sus pechos, pero a él le impresionaba más el porte y la presencia de la mujer, que parecía segura de cada paso que daba, cada gesto que hacía. Noble, hubiera querido presuponer, con esa aura y lo fino de sus ropajes.

—Vaya, vaya —murmuró, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, moviendo la silla que había enfrente para poder sentarse—, ¿qué he hecho para merecer tal honor, _monsieur_?

Él giró la cabeza, entrecerrando los ojos.

—¿Antiva? —presupuso por su acento, marcado y cantarín. La risa que ella le dedicó le dio la razón— No vemos muchos antivanos en esta zona tan triste y gris.

—Yo tampoco es que haya visto muchos _chevaliers_ en una zona tan alejada de las grandes urbes y los lujos de Val Royeaux —dijo ella de inmediato, llevándose la jarra a los labios para darle un sorbo. La forma en la que pronunciaba el nombre de la capital orlesiana se le hizo curiosa y bonita, como si consiguiera hacerle pensar en una ciudad de aspecto diferente a la que tan bien conocía simplemente pronunciándola con ese deje exótico.

—No somos norma entre los nuestros, por lo que veo —comentó, alzando una ceja. Luego hizo una ligera reverencia con la cabeza—. Mi nombre es Lothair Pontmercy, _chevalier_ a las órdenes de la mismísima Emperatriz Celene Valmont y comandante de estas tropas. Un placer.

Ella le miró coqueta y dejó la bebida de nuevo sobre la mesa antes de tender una de sus manos entre ambos, dejándola lánguida. Lothair la miró, con una ceja alzada, antes de espirar con fuerza por la nariz. La tomó con la suya y la besó con la delicadeza y el caballerismo esperado en un hombre como él, tan hecho al decoro y a la vida entre nobles.

—Verano Rossi, como la estación del año; aunque todos me llaman Vera —contestó ella, mordisqueándose ligeramente el labio inferior—. Soy hija de una familia muy reconocida de príncipes mercaderes en Salle, sabe.

—¿Y es mucho preguntar por la razón por la cual una hija de acaudalados mercaderes antivanos acabaría en una taberna perdida de la mano del Hacedor en la frontera con Nevarra?

—Viajo —se encogió de hombros, como si no fuera gran cosa.

—Ya veo… —cruzó los dedos, apoyando los codos sobre la mesa y alzó una ceja antes de preguntar— ¿Usted sola?

—Yo y Dunia —se giró ligeramente y señaló con la cabeza una mujer que también tenía la piel oscura, que estaba en el centro de un corrillo de soldados que parecían más atentos de lo normal a lo que ella decía. Lothair negó con la cabeza, avergonzado de sus hombres y su simpleza, antes de devolver la mirada a Vera—. Nos aburría la vida que teníamos así que fuimos unas rebeldes que decidieron escaparse de casa y buscar las grandezas que siempre nos dijeron que encontraríamos en la grandiosa Orlais…

—Deseo pues que tengan suerte en su búsqueda, las dos —su tono de voz no parecía especialmente animado, como si no tuviera fe alguna en que la búsqueda fuera a dar fruto alguno—. ¿Y como es que dos mujeres como ustedes, vestidas de forma tan exquisita, han evitado a bandidos y maleantes durante tan larga travesía?

—Bueno, verá, _monsieur_ —ella cerró los ojos y con un elegante movimiento, pasó la mano por su pelo y con un giro de muñeca sacó de él una aguja de moño que estaba amenazadoramente afilada y la dejó tentativamente cerca de su cuello. Lo suficientemente alejada para que no resultara una amenaza de muerte, lo suficientemente cerca para que se le tensara el cuerpo por la sensación de peligro. Ella sólo amplió su sonrisa antes de pronunciar, con seguridad en sí misma en cada recodo de su voz— una tiene sus trucos.

—Impresionante —murmuró Lothair, mirando el arma “improvisada” con interés antes de que ella volviera a colocársela en el pelo—. Debo admitir que no esperaba eso por su parte, me ha sorprendido en el mejor de los sentidos. Mis respetos, _madame_ Rossi.

—Oh, si pretende sonrojarme debo admitir que va por el buen camino —dijo ella en un gorjeo, haciendo un gesto con la mano—. Y llámeme Vera, insisto.

—Reitero mis respetos pues… Vera.

Ella apoyó la cabeza en las manos y se acercó más a él, batiendo las pestañas. No se le escapó que había echado, con toda la intención, sus pechos encima de la mesa. Lothair no fue capaz de evitar levantar una ceja, en una expresión más disgustada que confusa y se echó ligeramente hacia atrás para crear distancia.

—Creo que hemos hablado suficiente sobre mí, _chevalier_. He oído hablar mucho de usted al resto. Los escuché llamarle “el León Azul de Lydes”, ¿de dónde proviene tal apodo?

—Los Pontmercy tenemos la mayor parte del territorio de Lydes —contestó, educada pero secamente, dándole a entender que su vida estaba permaneciendo en un segundo plano por una razón—. Soy el hermano menor así que padre decidió que lo mejor que podría hacer sería estudiar en la Academia de _Chevaliers_ y convertirme en uno que trajera honor a la familia. Y ese —señaló con un movimiento elegante con la mano uno de los estandartes que estaban apoyados contra la pared, donde una cabeza de león bordada en hilos azules y dorados brillaba lánguidamente bajo la escasa luz de las llamas del hogar— es el emblema familiar. ¿Responde eso a tu pregunta? 

—A una de las muchas, sin duda —se acercó un poco más, recuperando la distancia que él había creado antes.

—Verá, _madame_ Vera —dijo antes de que ella pudiera continuar. Tomó la botella de vino en una mano y vertió el caro contenido en la jarra de ella, mirándolo caer con desapego—, no estoy interesado en compartir nada al respecto de mi vida _privada_ —recalcó esa palabra en concreto— más allá de lo estrictamente necesario. No pretendo tener una charla banal ni nada por el estilo.

—¿Entonces? —Vera alargó su sonrisa y llevó el vaso a sus labios, pintados en una bonita tonalidad de rosa— ¿Cuál es la razón por la cual me ha invitado a sentarme aquí, con usted?

—Todos estos hombres —hizo un gesto general con la mano— son _mis_ hombres. Están a mis órdenes, me juraron lealtad y me siguen a la batalla incluso cuando les cuesta la propia vida. Cuando digo que son mis soldados, no lo digo únicamente como una forma de recalcar que soy su superior —ella le miró extrañada, sin entender a dónde estaba llevando aquella conversación. Lothair suspiró antes de decir—. Me hago responsable de lo que mis hombres hagan o de lo que alguien _les haga_ , no sé si me explico…

—No creo estar siguiéndole, así que me temo que tendrá que ser _un pelín_ más explícito conmigo —entrecerró los ojos, confusa y al parecer preparada para escuchar cualquier cosa.

—De acuerdo, no me andaré con rodeos pues —se apoyó él también en la mesa y se acercó a ella, clavándole sus ojos azules en los verdes de ella—. No sé qué hace una mujer como usted entre mis soldados ni qué busca, pero si intenta cualquier cosa responderá ante mí.

Vera abrió los ojos como platos, pestañeando un par de veces antes de soltar una risotada nerviosa que acabó en puras carcajadas que la hicieron temblar entera. Toda la clase que parecía tener se esfumó en un instante, apretándose las costillas con las manos y riendo todo lo fuerte que podía. Más de un curioso se giró de inmediato, señalándola y comentando la escena, pero ella no parecía querer -o, más bien, poder- parar. Lothair respiró hondo y cerró los ojos, poniéndose los dedos en la frente y esperó hasta que se calmó.

—Ah, hacía semanas que no me reía así de fuerte, de veras —se limpió las lagrimillas que se le resbalaban por las mejillas y volvió a darle un largo trago al vino, soltando un sonido complacido al acabar de beber—. ¿Por quién me has tomado, rubito? ¿Sólo porque soy de Antiva ya sospechas que soy un Cuervo? ¿En serio?¡Menudo cliché!

—No supongo nada —contestó con un gruñido entre dientes, intentando mantener la calma—. Sólo me preocupo porque es mi trabajo hacerlo y…

—No lo es. Su trabajo es dar órdenes, lucir bien en su armadura dorada y lamerle las botas a los de arriba —torció el labio en un gesto de superioridad—. No es el primer _chevalier_ que he conocido en la vida, _monsieur_ Pontmercy. Pero sí que admito que es el primero que parece preocuparse de veras por la gente de a pie que le rodea… y eso me gusta.

Unos dedos largos de uñas cuidadosamente recortadas se pasearon distraídamente por el antebrazo cubierto en aquel áureo metal, unos ojos verdes mirándole a través de unas espesas y largas pestañas rizadas. Lothair miró con desinterés el gesto y se guardó las ganas de apartarse simplemente, negando con la cabeza en vez de hacer algo tan poco caballeroso.

—Me temo que se equivoca conmigo, _madame_.

—A lo mejor estoy siendo demasiado sutil, déjeme ser algo más directa… —mandó una mano a su ropa, haciendo el amago de apartársela un poco más para dejar aún más al descubierto sus pechos, si cabe. A Lothair le faltó tiempo para levantar una mano y mirarla con suficiente autoridad en la mirada como para hacer que parara en seco.

—He dicho que se equivoca conmigo. No estoy interesado en absoluto, así que, por favor… Absténgase de seguir exhibiéndose.

Ella le miró, una parte confusa y la otra ultrajada por aquel seco rechazo que claramente no estaba hecha a recibir. Se recolocó, cruzándose de brazos y estudiándole entero con la boca entreabierta, buscando qué decir.

—¿Qué pasa, estás casado, es eso? ¿Te has dejado a tu querida en Val Royeaux y no eres de los que aceptarían tener una aventura, o cómo?

—Ni lo estoy, ni me interesa estarlo —respondió de forma cortante. Tamborileó los dedos en la mesa—. Y si lo que anda buscando es _tener una aventura_ con alguno de mis soldados, sólo quiero decirle que vaya con cuidado.

—Ah, claro, por supuesto —soltó un bufido, apartando la cara con la nariz levantada con altanería, como si la acabara de insultar— porque soy una vulgar ladrona que va a aprovecharse de la lujuria de sus pobres e inocentes hombres o a matarlos mientras duermen o algo por el estilo…

—No tienen por qué ser ellos los que me preocupan —comentó simplemente, haciendo que la mujer volviera a mirarle con una enarcada ceja, gruesa pero perfectamente depilada. Lothair se encogió de hombros—. Sólo quiero pedirle que tenga cuidado con lo que hace y, ante todo, con _quién_ lo hace.

—¿Qué está intentando, exactamente, señorito _chevalier_? ¿Cree que soy una adolescente tonta que no sabe lo que hace con su vida? ¿Acaso cree que nací ayer y necesito alguien que me guíe? ¿Es esa la razón por la cual me ha llevado aquí para hablar en privado?

—No es en absoluto mi intención insultar su inteligencia o sus capacidades —entrecruzó los dedos lentamente, mirándola con una expresión sosegada y casi ilegible—. Mi idea era únicamente conocerla un poco mejor para saber qué esperar de una mujer como usted y decirle que ande con cuidado. Sabe, no sé cómo será en Antiva, pero en Orlais se dice que todo el mundo camina por la vida con una máscara. Así que, bueno, nos enseñan desde la tierna infancia a no cometer el pecado de depender de las apariencias y a saber cómo guardarnos de lo que otros puedan hacer en nuestra contra en el Gran Juego…

—El Gran Juego, ¿eh? —se levantó del asiento y chascó la lengua, levantando la comisura del labio con un cierto toque agresivo— Adelante con esa mierda, soy de Antiva, no me asustan vuestros jueguecitos de nobles amariconados. Y no necesito esa… —le señaló con el dedo, poniendo cara agria— esa actitud tuya de petulancia, juzgándome porque piensas que sabes más de la vida que yo. Te lo tienes demasiado creído por ser guapito y chico bien con una armadura de la hostia, pero tú seguro que eres el que guarda más mierda dentro de todo el regimiento. Oh sí, conozco a los que son como tú y sois todos iguales.

Lothair sonrió ampliamente, sin molestarse en esconder la ironía y la acritud que normalmente eran casi imposibles de captar.

—No lo niego, _madame_ Vera. Estoy lleno de mierda, tal y como usted dice; pero al menos creo ser honesto conmigo mismo al respecto. En cualquier caso, sigo manteniendo mi advertencia, si no es demasiado osado por mi parte intentar velar por usted cuando claramente no tiene intención alguna ya de escucharme.

—Ah, ¿sí? ¿Con que esas tenemos? Bien—ella soltó un sonido airado y se quedó mirándole con la boca abierta. Claramente quería decir algo, pero no parecía saber qué decir. Tras unos buenos diez segundos de silencio, cambió de expresión por una más irritada y avergonzada y se acercó de nuevo, cogiendo la botella con un movimiento brusco—. ¡Pues el vino me lo quedo yo ahora, ea! ¡A joderse!

Y con las mismas se fue, dando cada pisada cuán fuerte podía y tratando de mover las caderas todo lo que podía, en mitad del camino levantando la botella para beber directamente de ella sin atisbo alguno de decoro.

Lothair soltó una risa débil y negó con la cabeza, echándose hacia atrás en la silla.

No pudo evitar pensar que echaba en falta más gente como ella en la corte orlesiana: intrépidas, fogosas y sin pelos en la lengua ni miedo a las represalias. Tanta máscara y sonrisas falsas acababan por convertirlos a todos en una amalgama de personas sin personalidad alguna, movidas únicamente por sus intereses y el ansia constante de poder. La gente como Vera eran los menos en el Imperio, pequeños tesoros para gente que, como él, buscaba algo verdadero en un mundo repleto de magnánimas estatuas resplandecientes hechas de pirita.

Tal vez, pensó, había cometido el craso error de subestimarla.

* * *

—¡Comandante!

Lothair se levantó del catre de golpe, sin poder ocultar la frustración en el rostro por haber sido molestado en medio de su más que merecido sueño. Sin embargo, sólo tuvo que ver la expresión del rostro de su segundo al mando para darse cuenta de que no había sido sin razón alguna. Entrecerró los ojos y se concentró en escuchar: se podía oír un griterío, no demasiado cerca y no tan estruendoso como para que fuera preocupante. ¿Una discusión, quizás?

—¿Qué ocurre?

El hombre hizo un gesto con la cabeza, señalando el exterior de la tienda de campaña.

—Hay un revuelo ahí fuera, mejor que lo vea usted mismo…

No le gustó nada su tono de voz ni la forma en la que arrugó las cejas para mirarle luego. Su capitán le conocía bastante, tras tantos años y daños, y no le habría molestado por una nimiedad que él mismo pudiera haber resuelto. Lothair respiró hondo y apartó las mantas de un movimiento, colocándose rápidamente su ropa y su capa de comandante granate. Antes de irse, alcanzó su espada y la ajustó con el cinto, esperando de veras no verse obligado a desenvainarla.

No necesitó mayor dirección una vez salió al exterior, puesto que los soldados se habían congregado todos en una zona del campamento. Parecía haber sido el único que había permanecido dormido, y realmente le costaba siquiera pensar cómo, con todo el griterío que se escuchaba, no se había levantado por sí solo. Maldito cansancio acumulado, le estaba costando la salud ya y aún ni había llegado a la treintena. Sólo pensaba en poder gritar un par de órdenes y hacer que todos se perdieran de vista a dormir y ser capaz de descansar lo poco de noche que quedaba, pero se esfumó toda esperanza de paz cuando se percató de que el epicentro estaba en la tienda de de Ponçe. Se le encogió el estómago, como si ya supiera de qué iba la cosa y apretó el paso, la mano en la empuñadura de su fiel espada.

Algunos que estaban en la zona más externa se percataron de la presencia del comandante y se hicieron a un lado, intentando avisar a los demás para que hicieran un pasillo, pero el griterío era demasiado intenso para que se les pudiera escuchar. Los comentarios se colaron por los oídos de Lothair, soldados confusos preguntándose qué sucedía y otros más avispados comentando lo poco que habían oído al respecto, otros tantos retorciendo la verdad como en el juego de pasar las palabras que solía jugar de pequeño. Ya temiendo lo peor, empezó a empujar a gente a un lado y a otro para poder hacerse paso.

En el centro del corrillo, por supuesto, estaban de Ponçe y sus secuaces. Enfrente de ellos y hecha un desastre, con las lágrimas corriendo por las mejillas manchadas por el negro de su lápiz de ojos y sujetándose la ropa que parecía estar cayéndose y en algunas zonas hecha jirones, estaba Vera.

—¡Hijo de una grandísima y jodida puta! ¡¿Cómo te atreves?!

—Fue a hablar de putas la mayor zorra que ha parido Antiva…

—¡¿Qué?! ¿Quién coño te crees que eres? ¡Retira eso!

—¡¿Qué sucede aquí?! —bramó Lothair, entrando en escena de repente.

Todos los presentes se giraron para mirar a su superior y se hizo un pequeño momento de silencio sepulcral. Vera alternaba miradas entre ambos, mientras que de Ponçe intentaba como podía ocultar el disgusto en su rostro. Se notaba a la legua que eran dos personas que no podían soportarse mutuamente, más era él quién tenía una capacidad excepcional de guardar las apariencias y hacer creer a todos que era un fiel lacayo que jamás escondería un puñal que clavar en la espalda a la mínima. De hecho, en cuanto pudo, negó con la cabeza y puso una expresión inocente y trató de acercarse, gesticulando con las manos mientras decía:

—Mi respetado Comandante Pontmercy, esta señora….

—¡Ese maldito —chilló ella, agarrándose la camisa con más fuerza para que no se abriera y apuntándole con el dedo— me ha deshonrado!

Deshonrado. Lothair suspiró hondo lo más suave que pudo, para que nadie leyera lo muy cansado que estaba de todo, lo muy harto que estaba de decirle a la gente que tuviera cabeza y acabaran en predecibles problemas por no hacerle caso. Se adelantó hasta quedar a la altura de Vera, y tras mirarle con una expresión que claramente a ella sí que le dejaba claro un silencioso “ _te lo dije_ ”, levantó los ojos y los entrecerró, dirigiéndose a de Ponçe de nuevo.

—¿Qué tienes que decir al respecto, pues, de Ponçe? ¿Has deshonrado a esta mujer?

—¡Jamás haría algo así! —se llevó una mano teatralmente al pecho— ¡Es esa mujer la que intentó engañarme a mí!

—¡Y un jodido cuerno, pedazo de mamón!

— _Madame_ Vera, contrólese —gruñó Lothair entre dientes, sin siquiera mirarla—. Estamos hablando de Pon-…

—¡Una mierda voy a controlarme! ¡Ese cabrón me ha intentado violar, me ha engañado y ha dejado de tonta! ¡¿Te crees que me voy a quedar de brazos cruzados a ver cómo intenta pisotearme?!

—¿De qué estás hablando? ¡Señor, no escuche a esa sucia prostituta mentirosa! Se lo está inventando todo para hacerme quedar mal, todas las de su calaña son iguales.

—¿Las de mi calaña? ¿Qué cojones dices, grandísimo mamón? ¡Soy la hija de un príncipe mercader antivano, tengo riquezas y tierras y un honor en el que acabas de escupir!

—Sí, claro, como si una persona así estaría aquí, en los campos de Ghislain, en una taberna cualquiera enseñando la mitad de las tetas a cualquiera que quiera mirarlas y abriéndose de piernas con sólo un par de cervezas baratas, hablando y comportándose como una barriobajera…

Vera cerró la boca de golpe, apretando tanto los labios que hicieron una fina línea, todo su cuerpo temblando y sus ojos vidriosos, que se resistían a llorar y sin embargo no dejaban de resbalar lágrimas mejillas abajo. Lothair tragó saliva, sintiéndose inmensamente mal al verla así. El aura de fuego de aquella mujer parecía haber sido extinguida por completo hasta dejarla en meras cenizas, como si cada lágrima que vertía apagara cada llama que le había visto hacer arder con una sola palabra, un solo gesto.

—Cuéntame qué ha sucedido aquí, de Ponçe. Y quiero la verdad, absolutamente toda.

La mujer le miró con las cejas tan juntas que parecían haberse unido en una, dolor en su mirada. Lothair sólo levantó una mano en su dirección, sin apartar la vista del otro hombre. Para él era un gesto para que esperara. Para Vera, fue más bien alguien más reprendiéndola y acallando su voz en favor de la de otro hombre. De Ponçe, sin embargo, estaba encantado: a duras penas conseguía retener la curva en sus labios y la altanería de su postura.

—Verá, mi comandante, en la noche que celebramos la victoria en aquella ruinosa taberna, esta mujer se nos acercó a mis amigos y a mí, claramente con intenciones impuras. Ofrecí pagar por sus servicios, pero ella se negó, alegando que no cobraría por ello. Tuvimos una noche de ardiente pasión y al acabar me dijo que me acompañaría de vuelta a Val Royeaux, así que viajamos juntos estos meses. Esta noche, la muy astuta decidió inventarse que estaba embarazada y que debía ser mío puesto que era el único hombre que había yacido con ella… ¡Esta zorra me pidió, no, _exigió_ que me casara con ella! ¡A mí, Raoul de Ponçe, hijo del Ilustrísimo Bernard de Ponçe! Como si yo tuviera algo que ver con su honor… ¡Una puta con honor, habrase visto tal ironía! —negó con la cabeza, suspirando de forma exagerada antes de hacer un gesto con la mano, claramente de desprecio—. Mi señor, propongo que la expulsen del campamento con lo puesto y que se busque la vida como la buena cazafortunas que es.

No hubiera sabido qué responder a aquello puesto que Lothair dejó de escuchar a la mitad. En cuanto dijo la palabra embarazada, desconectó. Era mucho, mucho peor de lo que imaginó.

—¿Es eso cierto? —Vera le miró con asco e ira fría, y Lothair negó con la cabeza antes de añadir— ¿Estás embarazada?

Ella tragó saliva antes de asentir, primero levemente, luego con firmeza varias veces antes de vencerse a una llantina. El hombre chascó la lengua y gruñó para sí, de pura frustración.

—¿Has dejado embarazada a esta mujer, Raoul —se reservó su tono de voz más desapegado y cruel para pronunciar su nombre de pila, haciendo que el otro temblara ligeramente, a sabiendas que estaba en problemas— y pretendes dejarla partir sin más? ¿Es esa la clase de hombre que eres?

Un cuchicheo se levantó en el círculo de alrededor. Ver al comandante enfadado era algo raro, y las opiniones sobre quién llevaba la razón estaban divididas. De Ponçe miró a ambos lados, confuso y asustado, y dio un paso atrás.

—Pe-pero, mi estimado señor, ella no es más que una furcia sin más…

—Es una _mujer_ , y merece el mismo respeto que le profesas a las señoritas de buena familia a las que intentas seducir en las calles de Val Royeaux —gruñó con más rabia en la voz aún—. Una mujer que ha viajado desde Antiva y a la que has engañado con tu maldita galantería para aprovecharte de ella. ¿O crees que no te conozco ya lo suficiente, Raoul? ¿Crees que tu comandante hace oídos sordos a lo que escucha en los barracones, que no atiende a las señales que ve en sus soldados? ¿Es eso, Raoul, crees que nací ayer, que nunca he jugado antes al Gran Juego?

Casi pudo ver la saliva agolpándose en la boca del noble y la nuez en su garganta subiendo y bajando conforme tragó. Lothair sintió un extraño burbujeo en su interior que catalogó como un subidón de adrenalina. Simplemente poder ser sincero y haber puesto en su lugar a un hombre al que había tenido ojeriza desde hace tanto se le hizo el mayor placer que había sentido en mucho tiempo.

—No… No pretendía… Nunca habría considerado…

Le giró la cabeza, señal de que no le importaban sus estúpidas y deplorables excusas.

—¿Hay algo más que quiera añadir, _madame_ Vera?

Ella le miró aún confusa y temerosa, como un gato salvaje, herido y arisco, que se arrinconaba contra la pared y bufaba si pretendías alcanzarle, más luego aceptaba una caricia si la hacías lenta y delicada.

—Me dijo que era de buena familia. Que se había enamorado de mí, que me daría una buena vida…

—No mientas, yo nunca…

—¡Me has engañado! ¡Todo este tiempo, me has estado engañando y jugando conmigo!

—Mi señor, yo no sería tan idiota como para prometer algo tan grande como mi mano a una cualquiera. ¡Los de Ponçe somos una familia bien considerada y honorable!

—Un honor que ya veo que su hijo no comparte —siseó Lothair, volviéndose a Vera de nuevo—. ¿Es eso lo que quieres, entonces? ¿Su mano?

—¡Quiero lo que me prometió! ¡Tengo un niño en mi vientre, si fuera por este hombre estaría de patas en la calle! ¡Él dijo que me haría su esposa y viviría una vida lujosa y tranquila!

—Puta zorra sibilina….

De Ponçe había cogido su espada y dio un tentativo paso hacia delante cuando Lothair desenvainó la suya y la blandió a su altura.

—No quieres esto. Te lo aseguro, Raoul. Yo dudaré, pero el filo de Aramis no lo hará.

Toda máscara de decencia y respeto se le quebró y puso la expresión de noble humillado antes de pasar a un rostro enfurecido con el que dio el primer espadazo.

—¡Y una mierda! ¡No vas a dejarme en ridículo, no a un de Ponçe!

Lothair bufó por la nariz y bloqueó el golpe con soltura. De Ponçe golpeó dos o tres más; el ruido de los aceros chocando, complementándose con el de la muchedumbre vociferando. Tal vez hubiera imaginado que iba a ser un épico duelo, de esos de los que los bardos escriben baladas que se escuchan en las tabernas y tararean las mujeres mientras hacen sus quehaceres. Seguramente esperaba un intercambio de golpes diestros y un duelo de horas incluso. Lo cierto es que Lothair sólo necesitó un minuto para desarmarle y para arremeter contra él y dejarlo con la espalda en un árbol cercano y la hoja en su cuello desprotegido.

—Los niños ricachones malcriados como tú necesitan que les recuerden constantemente las cosas que pertinentemente deciden olvidar —murmuró pacientemente, sus irises azules refulgiendo como cristales de hielo—. Soy tu comandante y mi palabra aquí es la ley. Tú, mientras estés aquí, en mi campamento, eres mi soldado y por ende inferior a mí y estás a merced de mis órdenes; y estas órdenes son que cumplas tu palabra y te desposes con esa mujer para no manchar su honor. Te aconsejo que dejes la pataleta y obedezcas sin más, puesto que soy clemente, más yo no tolero la insurrección ni el desacato. ¿Te ha quedado suficientemente claro, Raoul de Ponçe?

Se miraron largo y tendido, la tensión del momento tan tirante que pareció quitarle el aliento a todos los presentes. Los ojos oscuros de de Ponçe se desviaron un momento a donde estaba Vera, mirándola con un odio intenso, antes de volver a los de su superior.

—No obedezco órdenes de maricones de mierda como tú.

Y finalizó aquella frase escupiendo en la cara de Lothair.

El chevalier sólo cerró los ojos y respiró profundamente. De Ponçe apartó la espada de un manotazo y escapó torpemente, tropezándose con todo lo que pudo tropezarse en el camino, incluida su propia arma. Cuando cayó de bruces, se dio la vuelta y señaló a Vera, gritando desesperado:

—¡Ese hijo, renuncio a él! ¡No te acerques a mí ni a mi fortuna, jamás! ¡Eres una mujer viperina y malvada y acabarás sola! ¿Quién será tan idiota como para querer casarse con una mujer que se abre así de fácil? ¡Antes muerto que rebajarme desposándome con una comepollas barata como tú!

La mujer gruñó, primero ligeramente y luego con fuerza, la ira recorriéndole las venas de una forma casi literal. Se le olvidó sujetarse la ropa maltrecha y se quedó casi expuesta cuando llevó una mano a su cinto y sacó un puñal.

—¡Tú a mí no vas a volver a joderme la vida, so cabrón!

Iba a salir corriendo cuando Lothair, de dos largas zancadas se colocó donde estaba ella y le sujetó la mano.

—Para.

—¡No me toques! ¡Si tú no tienes huevos de matarle yo lo haré!

—He dicho que pares.

—¡No me digas que lo deje! ¡No te atrevas siquiera a decirme que lo deje! —intentó zafarse con la otra mano, golpeándole e incluso trató de morderle, pero Lothair no dejó de sujetarle la muñeca con firmeza— ¡Suéltame! ¡Suéltame, voy a matarle!

—Vera, déjalo. No vas a matarle, no voy a dejarte hacerlo.

—¡QUE TE CALLES! —chilló, fuera de sí— ¡TÚ NO LO ENTIENDES, JODER!

Vera movió con toda la fuerza que le quedaba el brazo, tratando de apuñalarle a él en un frenesí motivado por la desesperación. Por poco llegó a rozarle el hombro así que Lothair se vio obligado a usar la fuerza y con un movimiento seco y apretando los tendones en la parte interna de la muñeca provocó que sus dedos se abrieran y el puñal cayera con un silbido, hincándose peligrosamente en la tierra a sus pies.

—¿Vas a escucharme ya?

—Ese cabrón de ahí me acaba de insultar y deshonrar delante de todos tus hombres —susurró, hecha un desastre de lágrimas sucias e hipidos que la hacían temblar entera y ropas que apenas cubrían lo que debían— y aún así renuncias a matarle y no dejas que lo haga yo.

—No merece la pena. Ha cavado su propia tumba.

—A costa de _mi_ vida y _mi_ honor —se señaló en mitad del pecho, los dientes apretados—. ¿Qué es lo que pretendes que haga ahora? ¿Quién piensas que va a querer casarse conmigo y a cuidar del hijo que llevo dentro y enmendar lo que ese malnacido ha hecho?

—Yo lo haré.

Vera se quedó un largo instante mirándole con la misma expresión dolida hasta que fue abriendo los ojos y transformándola a una de total sorpresa.

—¿Qué?

Lothair respiró hondo y desvió la mirada. Tranquilamente, como si aquel momento no fuera el que estaba siendo, envainó su espada y luego alcanzó su capa granate, que desenganchó de sus hombreras y echó por encima de los hombros de la mujer, tapándola entera.

—Yo me casaré contigo —murmuró, para ella, con una voz algo desprovista de emoción alguna. Luego tomó aire y echó un vistazo alrededor a los aún allí reunidos—. Si de Ponçe no quiere cumplir con su deber como hombre, lo haré por él. Todos los que estáis aquí sois mis hombres y respondo ante vosotros y vuestras acciones. Como vuestro superior, como _chevalier_ , mi honor me impide no tomar cartas en este asunto. Espero que esto sea una lección para el resto, puesto que no toleraré otra falta de respeto como esta, sin importar cuál de vosotros o a quién.

Lothair buscó una de las temblorosas manos de Vera y la sujetó entre dos de las suyas, tratando de calmarla. Le instó a respirar profundamente con su ritmo relajado y acarició con las yemas el dorso de aquella mano suya, tan delicada y a la vez tan rústica, tan como toda ella.

—Me responsabilizo en nombre de mi subordinado. Si le vale mi mano en lugar de la suya, me desposaré con usted, _madame_. ¿Acepta pues mi propuesta?

Ella se relamió los temblorosos labios antes de hablar.

—¿En serio, _monsieur chevalier_? —Lothair asintió con firmeza y ella lloriqueó un par de veces en silencio, agachando la cabeza, antes de asentir un par de veces y lanzarse a sus brazos, abrazándole con fuerza—. Acepto, por las bragas de Andraste que acepto.

Lothair bufó por la nariz y apretó el abrazo, hundiendo la nariz en aquel pelo rubio.

Una parte de él sabía que había hecho lo correcto, que no mentía cuando decía que iba a cuidar de ella y a darle la vida que merecía tener. Que su código de honor se mantendría impoluto mientras que el de de Ponçe estaría manchado de por vida, que su familia hundiría a la suya en cuanto mandara una misiva a la Emperatriz contándole lo sucedido.

La otra, más gutural y sombría, esa que Vera había visto con tanta facilidad aquella noche, suspiraba de alivio, sabiendo que casarse con una mujer permitiría encubrir su sucio y oscuro secreto aún un poco más…


End file.
